In protecting the finishes of articles such as paint finishes, chrome plating, glass, and the like, it is common to utilize separate cleaning and waxing compositions. Such separate compositions require individual steps of application, removal and buffing or smoothing.
Among the objects of the present invention are to provide a composition for cleaning and protectively coating finishes such as those of automobiles and a method of applying such composition which requires a minimum of labor, which has rust inhibiting properties; which obviates the need for extensive rubbing or buffing; which protects the surface for a long period of time against atmospheric conditions; and which minimizes the cost of both the composition and labor involved.